


Cornered

by prowlish (valkyrie_fe)



Category: Transformers Animated (2007), Transformers: Shattered Glass
Genre: Community: tf_speedwriting, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-28
Updated: 2012-10-28
Packaged: 2017-11-17 04:56:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/547847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valkyrie_fe/pseuds/prowlish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A single optic stares from a prison cell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cornered

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt(s): 3. Challenge: choose a character or pairing that you write/like a lot and write a mirrorverse/Shattered Glass version.
> 
> from tf_speedwriting a couple weeks ago :)

  
Blurr strode down the long hallway, using every ounce of control to move at a "normal" speed. Usually that made his slight frame tremble within its dark plating in impatient, pent-up energy – but for now he relished his destination. The scenery of somber Decepticon faces was good enough to remind him as he walked ( _walked!_ ) on.  
  
Finally, he stopped in front of a cell. It was the largest they had, yet the bot inside looked comical in it, hunched over as he was. But no somber face stared out at Blurr. Just a single, blue optic.  
  
Blurr crossed his arms, a smirk on his faceplates. "And here you are," he said.   
  
Shockwave said nothing.  
  
Chuckling, Blurr shrugged, his red optics never leaving Shockwave's. "You're very clever, you know. We never even suspected until the end that you were a spy. Very,  _very_  clever – and  _such_ dedication. We could use someone like you on our side." The only response to this was a clenching of those massive claws. Blurr grinned. "Stay silent all you like, but I have you now, oh yes. Get comfortable – you'll be seeing me. You'll see me a  _lot._ "

 


End file.
